


Killing Lighting Force au

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Team Bonding, killing nazis is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: If a certain writer of Marvel created this abomination called Lighting Force someone needs to give them the end they deserve. Ok, I volunteer to this.





	Killing Lighting Force au

N/A: Tumblr you´re a big meanie. So, I did something like that before, but, one thing I remember is how that Kitty didn´t do anything and I think the whole "THAT Kitty is helpless as all the other Jews is something a CERTAIN BITCH would like to perpetuate, but, in fact, many Jews in the WWII fight back so..."

Kurt Darkholme was having a nice night as he was watching Jaws III, the revenge. It was a funny movie and Kurt Darkholme can support the shark quest for revenge. Suddenly, a portal opens in your living room, as it does, and a thin woman wearing a blue hood appears.

The woman resembles Ariel if it wasn´t by how thin she looks, and how her eyes look mad as there´s only fire in them. For a moment, this Kitty looks at Kurt with fear, no, anger as if ready to phase his heart out.

Thankfully, Ariel arrives mentioned she heard another portal being open and is face to face with this Kitty. She notices the Star on the woman´s head and everything is clear to Ariel.

"Is he ...trustworthy? Or is he the enemy as well?" the other Kitty asked and Ariel didn´t let Kurt speaks as even him can understand what´s going on and he´s not the most affable man on the planet.

"Kurt Darkholme is a hero, not a scumbag, you´re safe here as I´m a heroine here too" Ariel declares.

The other Kitty introduces herself as a leader of the resistance, in her world, the nazis didn´t win the war, per se, but have control over Britain and want to spend the control with other nations, but, Marketing is a great tool.

Kurt Darkholme is not pleased to know nazis are still alive nor that he has a doppelganger that is a nazi, much less than the priest knew about this and never did anything, except saving Moira of his dimension.

"If I have a nazi version of myself, then, I have to apologise for you, to know such piece of trash exist is shameful and to know Excalibur didn´t take the right course here and killed them...The X-Force will fix this mistake if you let us" Kurt speaks feeling ashamed and angry that the priest aka Kurt Wagner didn´t tell such crucial fact to him.

Killing nazis does do well to your soul, even Kurt Darkholme knows that. This alternative Kitty look between Ariel and then to Kurt for a moment. "It´s funny, the Kurt of my dimension does fancy himself as a gentleman, but, he´s nothing more than a monster and yet, a man watching a shark eating people is more heroic than him"

___________________________________

The Lighting Force is under the delusional that the war is over and they were victorious, nevermind the fact that Germany is bankrupted and no one has anything to eat, literally, while the president of the US is incapacitated thanks to his health, the US is still against them and several countries of the Americas (Central and South) managed to destroyed and even used some of the nazi´s armies against them.

Italy surrender and Japan as well and all the other allies are in the same position. The concentration camps are over as many mutants and humans enter there and rescue all the people left.

The Lighting Force is the only squad of this old regime and is what is making this war still giving their last breath, of course, Shadowcat is leading the resistance along with Scarlet Witch and no mercy is being shown to nazis.

Wanda hugs Kitty as she´s back with help, her plan consisted in getting more fighters from another dimension to destroy the Lighting Force, for a group of people that consider themselves superior, all they are doing is hiding in their tower.

Wanda notices Ariel and Kurt Darkholme, as well the other X-Force´s members. "Kitten, are you sure they will help us?"

"Yes, they really want to kill nazis and that I can understand"

Wade is waving his arms around amused by this scene. "Oh, so the writer manages to snack her two favourite ships in one cool situation? killing nazis is always romantic"

Wanda blinks at that and Ariel just shrugs.

Psylocke is devastated that her brother, in this dimension is a scumbag and talk with her other version saying that in the X-Force Brian was a hero, not a monster. This brings Betsy, of this dimension, some peace.

"They have barriers that we can´t penetrate yet" Kitty explained and Ariel can see the barrier and smirks this is the type of thing X-Force loves to do. "Other me, we break those barriers easily, we can enter in no problem"

"Once entering there...it won´t be a rescue mission, got it?" Wanda explained, deep down she´s not happy to have to deal with another Nightcrawler, but, points to Kurt Darkholme for not force a conversation when no one wants to.

"What will happen when we kill all of them?" Wade asked in a rare moment of sanity.

"We have a plan for that. We won´t kill a bad regime to instal another one" Kitty explained how the country will be after the war. Dr Doom, not surprising Ariel, is offering help to all those who need and is backing up the resistance, many other leaders are following the example as many Europeans countries are ready.

Germany will be under Dr Doom´s care until a second order. Kurt Darkholme is alright with this.

Plans are made and the X-Force explains what they will do, in fact, they even share stories of their time facing Apocalypse. Wanda is not getting any of Wade´s stories ("so you had an evil clone?" "I know, right? very confusing")

Before the heroes go to destroy the last tower of the nazis, Wanda hugs Kitty and gives her a kiss, Kurt Darkholme didn´t comment or interrupt the scene.

"Katzchen" he quietly asked " do you think ...I could ever be evil?"

"Never Rockstar, an asshole? yes, but evil? Never. I know you, and I know you can´t ever be anything like...this Nightcrawler" she touches his face gentle and Kurt´s hand touches hers. A sweet scene that does not need any more words.  
____________________________________

As the X- Force promised, they did break the barrier and after that, Lighting Force noticed how unmatched they are against the X-Force. Psylocke looks at what she labels fake Brian with utter disgust. "How dare you?" and uses her powers to kill him.

Wade goes after Meggan and tosses one-liner saying "Killing you is progressive" and chop Meggan´s head off.

Calisto and Moira of this dimension have no chance against Ariel, who take no mercy of them, ripping their heart out, Wanda deal with two nazi soldiers and Kurt Darkholme killed a nazi version of someone else, frankly, Kurt Darkholme is not here to take names. ONly heads.

Nightcrawler is alone against far more powerful people and Kurt Darkholme smiles wickedly at him. "Wanna test your fate?" and teleport faster than the other ripping his arm quickly.

Nightcrawler is fearing for his life, never in all his life, he thought anyone could be a match for him, let alone hurt him. He tries to run, but, his arm was chopped off and the blood is coming out making his escape be useless.

As Kurt Darkholme is about to end his miserable life, Kitty intervene. Nightcrawler thought he was saved, maybe she does love him in the end, even ...if their past was not ideal, she does love him.

"I´ll kill him, for what he made me go through" explained Kitty and Kurt didn´t complain only give his sword and watches as Kitty chopped Nightcrawler's head who still has the horror stamped on it.

  
"Now, is finally over, asshole," she said almost falling from the ground, but, Wanda catches her in time. "Is over, Wanda, is really over"

_____________________________________

Dr Doom is helping the survivors as promised and Genosha is growing stronger, Magneto shows up and the X-Force found out he was the only who killed Hitler.

Reforms will be made and a new chapter in life is being written, but, for now, Kitty and the rebels win and they are free of this plague forever. The X-Force receives thanks, Kurt does not hold against anyone for how people feel uncomfortable around him.

"Thank you so much for the help, we would never cross that barrier without help" Wanda explained still holding Kitty´s hands. The X-Force did share more technology with them and only leaves when the reconstruction really kicking in.

This is an experience Kurt Darkholme won´t ever forget. Neither the X-Force or the rebels.

"Now, Katzchen, we can go home," he said in a calm tone feeling happy to know that Nightcrawler got what he deserved. (All the nazis were burned to the ground and tossed on the ocean, no one will mourn them)

_________________________   
Epilogo.

Kurt Wagner and the Excalibur are catching up, when the X-Force arrives and slap the shit out of them. Kitty is looking perplexed as Ariel is bemused at them.

"If you are true heroes, next time a bunch of nazis show up do the sensible thing and kill them" Ariel explained.

Kurt Darkholme is saying something similar in German to Kurt Wagner. Betsy is pulling Brian´s ear and Meggan´s hair.

Wade only mentions to Rachel how good is to kill nazis. "also, Wanda and Kitty are a nice couple in that universe"

They left and Excalibur is wondering what just happened. Kitty Pryde only looks at them "I TOLD YOU!!!!"


End file.
